Field
The present disclosure relates to an imprinted concrete system having exposed aggregate, and a method of forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
Stamped or imprinted concrete is used in landscape or flooring applications. Stamped or imprinted concrete is frequently intended to be shaped or textured like tile, cobblestone, etc., but generally requires a shiny, non-realistic sealer as a finish, does not look real, and requires frequent maintenance. Moreover, traditional stamped or imprinted concrete does not wear well, degrading and breaking down easily, because the material which makes up the imprint, stamp, or texture is composed primarily of cement paste and/or fines. The cement paste and/or fines tend to break, chip, crack or otherwise slough off relatively quickly, particularly in flooring applications. Therefore, the need exists for a stamped or imprinted-type concrete material which provides a realistic look, a stone-like look, wears well, and which does not require frequent maintenance.